Археологическое событие
800px Вступление Археологическое событие начнется ? и продлиться 21 день. Промежуточные призы Окно События 500px Расчищаем путь- Инструменты Для продвижения вперед по нескончаемой гробнице Вам нужно расчищать себе путь различными инструментами. В Вашем распоряжении три вида инструментов: * Кисть Кисть чистит только одну клетку от песка за раз. Не работает на каменных стенах. shovelwork1.png|Без преград shovelwork2.png|Мешает стена Стоимость 1 кисти: 10 Свитков * Лопата Лопата расчищает один ряд, но разместить ее можно только на расчищенной клетке. Если в ряду есть стены, то за ними лопата не чистит. Стоимость 1 лопаты: 35 Свитков * Динамит Динамит расчищает все клетки вокруг себя, максимум 7, так как 2 клетки надо расчистить кистью, чтобы разместить динамит. Как и лопата, размещается только на чистой клетке и за стеной не чистит. dynamitework.png dynamitework1.png Стоимость 1 динамита: 50 Свитков В начале События игроку дается: 6 Кистей, 3 Лопаты и 1 Динамит. Приобретение инструментов За выполнение заданий мы получаем в награду свитки - валюта события. За свитки Вы можете приобрести как один вид инструментов по отдельности, так и пакет из нескольких инструментов. За бриллианты возможно купить только свитки. Стоимость комплектов инструментов * 7''' Кистей + '''3 Лопаты + 2''' Динамита = 180 * '''20Кистей + 8''' Лопат + '''8 Динамита = 330 Награды и призы Под песком Вы можете найти различные награды и призы. Можно встретить 3 вида наград: * Золотые идолы 40px - Собираются для получения основного приза. Для получения приза необходимо собрать 20 идолов. * Амфоры 30px и вазы 30px - Как и сундуки в других событиях, дает возможность игроку выиграть приз дня. Каждая амфора со своим набором призов и шансом выиграть приз дня. Подробнее смотрите в Система призов * Инструменты - также могут быть найдены в песке. (1 кисть, 1 лопата или 1 динамит). Призы становятся видимыми в песке как только соседняя клетка оказывается чистой, а клетка с песком подсвечивается. Если светлая клетка с песком пустая, копать глубже не надо, там пусто =). После очистки клетки с призом от песка не забывайте подбирать приз, сам он в инвентарь автоматически не падает. Назад вернуться нельзя, все, что Вам приглянулось собираем и чистим сразу. Помимо этих призов существуют Основной приз, получаемый сбором 20 40px идолов и приз дня, который можно выиграть собирая вазы на своем пути. Валюта События Валютой данного события являются Свитки. Свитки отличаются от валюты других событий тем, что сами по себе не участвуют в расчистки песка на Вашем пути. За свитки можно лишь приобрести инструменты, которые Вам нужны для дальнейшей игры. Свитки приобретаются за выполнение заданий (как за каждое задание, так и в промежуточных призах), а также как ежедневный бонус 50 свитков. В начале события у игрока уже имеется 105 свитков. Свитки можно купить за бриллианты: * 40 Свитков = 200 Бриллиантов (5.00 бриллиантов за 1 свиток) * 150 Свитков = 700 Бриллиантов (4.66 бриллиантов за 1 свиток) * 500 Свитков = 1995 Бриллиантов (3.99 бриллианта за 1 свиток) За все событие игрок сможет получить Х Свитков за выполнение всех заданий и за ежедневный вход в игру: Предположительное количество бесплатных свитков за событие. Задания Основные задания Задания Вам будет давать Эдвард. После завершения основной линейки, состоящей из 39 заданий, Вам будете получать еще 21 задание по одному в день. Note: Where the word "some" appears in the quest text below, the amount differs depending on the players age. ''Numbers in brackets are for LMA. '''Quest 1:' *''Эдвард:'' "Gather some coins" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 2: *Adventurer'':'' "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 3: *''Эдвард:'' "Build 1 cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 4: *''Эдвард:'' "Motivate or polish 30 buildings of other players" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 5: *''Эдвард:'' "Solve a simple negotiation OR Donate some goods to the guild treasury" and "Buy some Forge Points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 6: *''Эдвард:'' "Finish some (8) 8-hour productions" and "Make people enthusiastic" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 7: *''Эдвард:'' "Donate some goods to the guild treasury OR Spend some Forge points" and "Pay some coins" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 8: *''Эдвард:'' "Defeat this very small army OR Solve a simple negotiation" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 9: *''Эдвард:'' "Spend 500 Tavern Silver OR Buy some Forge Points" and "Finish some (10) 1-hour productions" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 10: *''Эдвард:'' "Finish 10 productions of your age or 15 of the previous age" and "Spend some Forge points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 11: *''Эдвард:'' "Defeat a medium-sized army OR Contribute some Forge Points to Great Buildings" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 12: *''Эдвард:'' "Acquire 2 sectors OR Finish a 24-hour production 10 times" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 13: *''Эдвард:'' "Visit 20 Friends Taverns OR Motivate or polish 50 buildings of other players" and "Gather some coins" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 14: *''Эдвард:'' "Build 1 production building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend some Forge points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 15: *''Эдвард:'' "Finish some (20) 4-hour productions" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 16: *''Эдвард:'' "Recruite 3 units from your age or 4 from the previous age" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 17: *''Эдвард:'' "Solve a moderate negotiation OR Solve 5 encounters in the Guild Expeditions" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 18: *''Эдвард:'' "Finish some (10) 1-hour productions" and "Gather some coins" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 19: *''Эдвард:'' "Defeat a medium-sized army OR Solve a moderate negotiation" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 20: *''Эдвард:'' "Build 2 Residential building from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Motivate or polish 30 buildings of other players" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 21: *''Эдвард:'' "Gain control over a province OR Solve 12 encounters in the Guild Expeditions" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 22: *''Эдвард:'' "Gather some goods OR Donate goods to the Guild treasury" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 23: *''Эдвард:'' "Finish some (20) 5-minute productions" and "Gather some goods" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 24: *''Эдвард:'' "Collect 750 Tavern Silver OR Recruit 3 units from your age" and "Pay some coins" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 25: *''Эдвард:'' "Win 1 battle without losing OR Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 26: *''Эдвард:'' "Pay some supplies" and "Gain some happiness" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 27: *''Эдвард:'' "Defeat a small army OR Solve a simple negotiation" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 28: *''Эдвард:'' "Finish 10 productions of your age or 15 of the previous age" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 29: *''Эдвард:'' "Build 1 goods building from your age OR Gather some goods" and "Finish a 15-minute production 15 times" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 30: *''Эдвард:'' "Defeat a medium-sized army OR Solve a moderate negotiation" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 31: *''Эдвард:'' "Win 1 battle without losing OR Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury" and "Gather some coins" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 32: *''Эдвард:'' "Visit 20 Friends Taverns OR Motivate or polish 50 buildings of other players" and "Finish some (20) 4-hour productions" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 33: *''Эдвард:'' "Acquire 2 sectors OR Win some battles" and "Gather some goods" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 34: *''Эдвард:'' "Defeat a small army OR Contribute some Forge Points to Great Buildings" and "Buy 5 Forge Points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 35: *''Эдвард:'' "Finish each production option once" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 36: *''Эдвард:'' "Solve a simple negotiation OR Spend some Forge Points" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 37: *''Эдвард:'' "Research a technology OR Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury" Reward: 30 Scrolls Quest 38: *''Эдвард:'' "Build 1 residential building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 30 Свитков и Портрет Элизы Quest 39: *''Эдвард:'' "Разрешить легкие переговоры OR Потратить СО" Награда: 30 Свитков и Портрет Генри Ежедневные задания Эти задания появляются по одному в день, начиная с первого дня события и доступны после прохождения основных заданий. Задание 40: *''Эдвард:'' "Выиграть несколько битв подряд без поражения ИЛИ Собрать 1200 Серебра Таверны" И "Завершить 4х-часовое производство несколько раз (20)" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание 41: *''Эдвард:'' "Построить 5 декораций" И "Потратить СО" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание 42: *''Эдвард:'' "Собрать товар ИЛИ Пожертвовать товар в казну Гильдии" И "Собрать монеты" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание 43: *''Эдвард:'' "Построить 1 общественную постройку своей или 2 предыдущей эпохи" И "Завершить каждый вид производства один раз" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание 44: *''Эдвард:'' "Разрешить переговоры средней сложности ИЛИ Нанять 3 боевые единицы Вашей эпохи" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание 45: *''Эдвард:'' "Активировать 2 усиления в Таверне друзей ИЛИ Победить маленькую армию" И "Прибавить к населению (250)" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание 46: *''Эдвард:'' "Завершить 6 столкновений в Экспедиции боем ИЛИ Захватить 4 сектора переговорами" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание 47: *''Эдвард:'' "Разрешить переговоры средней сложности ИЛИ Выиграть несколько (8) битв" and "Заплптить ресурсы" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание : *''Эдвард:'' "" И "" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание : *''Эдвард:'' "" И "" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание : *''Эдвард:'' "" И "" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание : *''Эдвард:'' "" И "" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание : *''Эдвард:'' "" И "" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание : *''Эдвард:'' "" И "" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание : *''Эдвард:'' "" И "" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание : *''Эдвард:'' "" И "" Награда: 30 Свитков Задание : *''Эдвард:'' "" И "" Награда: 30 Свитков Система призов TBA Valuable Vases Vases Broken Vases Приз дня Grand Prize Новые здания